


The 2018 Arrowverse Crossover Legends Cameo that I want to Happen

by Fandomwritergirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossover speculation, Dragons, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Speculation, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomwritergirl/pseuds/Fandomwritergirl
Summary: Something like this has been swirling around in my mind for a while, and I finally got around to writing it out. Really, the title says it all.





	The 2018 Arrowverse Crossover Legends Cameo that I want to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is purely my ideas and speculations, and is not based off of anything we have learned in relation to this year's Arrowverse crossover other than the fact that the Legends will not be in it.

The crossover's big bad has just been defeated and everyone has just started recovering from the battle when suddenly, a portal created by a Time Courier opens about a hundred or so yards away. Everyone naturally looks over at Cisco, expecting him to have opened it for some reason. 

"What're you lookin at me for?" He asks. "Mine are circular and blue, not... whatever that is."

Someone (Probably Oliver) is about to go and investigate, when all of a sudden, Sara runs out, closely followed by Ava. They stop to catch their breath before looking back through the portal.

"John!" Sara bellows, infuriated. "Would you care to explain why there is a freaking _dragon_ chasing us?"

"I've got nothing for this one, luv," he answers, walking through the portal nonchalantly. "It's probably yet another side effect of letting Mallus out."

"Well it wasn't my fault we had to save Zambesi," Sara shot back. "and unfortunately, doing so robbed me of the chance to rip Damien's throat from his neck, something I have _dreamed_ about for _years_." Her fingers have started to curl in frustration as she yells, and Ava has begun to look like she's contemplating whether or not she should let her girlfriend attack Constantine or hold her back when the time comes. "But _nooooo_. He has to go be all chivalrous and save Nora. Because why wouldn't he!?" 

Sara seems to have calmed down a bit after her ranting, and Ava is about to go to her when she suddenly looks through the still-open portal, and her face turns from concerned to shock to 'go go go' in a matter of seconds. 

"Dragon!" she yells as she opens another portal. The three of them run through the new portal just as a furious-looking dragon appears through the first. It flies through the second, and then both portals close, leaving no indication of the debacle that had just taken place. 

"So are we going to talk about that or...?" Kara asks. 

"I wanna go sleep," Alex replies. "There's time for that later."

Everyone nods in agreement as they make their way back to their base of operations.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a crazy scene idea that I want to happen in this year's crossover even though I know full well that there is little to no chance of it actually happening.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it in the comments down below!
> 
> -Fandomwritergirl


End file.
